1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates, in general, to means for sealing membrane types of roofs to a waste pipe or other drainage member.
2. Description of the Related Art:
It is known in the art to seal membrane-type roofing material to waste pipes or other drainage members with an annular patch-like member referred to as an "inverted stack". The inner edge of the inverted stack is positioned within the interior of the waste pipe or other drainage member, and the outer edge thereof extends over the top of the waste pipe or other drainage member and is "welded" to the membrane. The inner end of the inverted stack may be secured within the interior of the waste pipe or other drainage member with a typical snap ring. See brochure 07500/DUR, BuyLine 2998 of Duro-Last Roofing, Inc., 525 Morley Drive, Saginaw, MI 48601.
A preliminary patentability search in class 285, subclasses 43 and 44, and class 269, subclasses 47, 48 and 48.1 disclosed the following patents: Dawkins, U.S. Pat. No. 1,901,634; O'Brien, U.S. Pat. No. 1,938,437; Hirshstein, U.S. Pat. No. 2,091,927; Kulp, U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,420; and Demler, Sr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,703,302. None of the above prior art or prior patents disclose or suggest the present invention.